The increasing ease with which content can be created or captured and stored on a computer, coupled with the proliferation of network access has led to ready access to a vast amount and variety of digital content. The Internet, in particular, facilitates increased availability of all manner of content sharing and interactions between computer users. Parents wishing to protect their children from unsafe and/or inappropriate content and activities can employ parental control software to do so.
Installing and configuring parental control software can be a time consuming and frustrating process. Inexperience in configuring parental control software can lead to ineffective control. If not properly configured, parental control software may fail to prevent access to objectionable content and activities, or may fail to permit access to content and activities that are not objectionable. However, the only way to gain experience in effectively configuring parental control software is often through a time consuming process of trial and error. A mechanism to more effectively and efficiently configure parental control software is desirable.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the invention are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.